


Serendipity

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Serendipity: the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This spun out of the fact that I had a couple of lines of dialogue which didn't fit another fic (which I'm still editing) due to the mood being very different.
> 
> I am taking some creative liberties with historical accuracy. The history of the word serendipity, which Goody mentions is accurate (though abridged) according to both wiki and merriam-webster. However, while it was first used in the 18th century it might not have been commonly used until the 20th century.  
> And probably no one knew this and if I hadn't mentioned it just now you wouldn't have known.

"...it was serendipity," Goody said, and then interrupted himself for an aside. "Much like our own meeting, Billy. A surprise meeting with a more than fortunate outcome."

Goody was reading out loud on the bed, sitting with his back against the wall in the sparsely decorated room they were staying in above the saloon; two beds – though the second bed was unlikely to see much use – a table, two chairs and a dresser with a wash basin on top.

Billy had been sitting by the table, polishing his knives, but when Goody looked up he saw Billy walking up to him. Goody smiled, and put down the book as Billy climbed up on the bed and sat down, legs straddling Goody’s.

"You were serving a warrant,” Billy said, voice low but amused, even though he wasn’t obviously smiling. “You were actively chasing after me—” he paused when Goody put his hands, rather forward, on Billy’s ass. Billy gave him a look, with one eyebrow arched. Goody just smiled innocently. 

“That wasn’t seren—" Billy frowned over the new word's pronunciation.

"Serendipity," Goody said.

"Serendipity," Billy said slowly, testing out the new word, while one hand toyed with the top button of Goody’s shirt – which was all he wore, having taken off the coat and waist coat earlier. 

Goody felt a frisson of jealousy over how easyily Billy took to picking up words when he himself never quite managed to wrap his tongue around any of the Korean words Billy had tried to teach him. Though wrapping his tongue around the Korean he was sharing his life with, that he had mastered.

“It didn’t use to be an English word,” Goody explained. “There was agesago who formed the word from another word in the title of a Persian fairy tale. He ascribed the meaning of finding a pleasant surprise you didn’t know you were looking for, to that new word.”

"Your language," Billy said, sounding exasperated, "is  _ ridiculous. _ "

"Ça l'est vraiment, mon cher" Goody said and smiled. Billy gave him an annoyed look.

“You are ridiculous,” Billy said.

Goody tipped him over onto his back on the bed, and moved so that he was leaning over him, looking down into warm brown eyes.

“Oh, am I?” Goody asked, not even trying to hide a smile, when he saw the corners of Billy’s mouth twitch.

“Very,” Billy said. “The most ridiculous man I have ever met.”

“Well, it’s nice to know I’m unique,” Goody said, and leaned down for a kiss, and Billy kissed him back, turning it into a long, slow kiss, so familiar and full of love.

When they parted, Goody leaned on his left hand, and lifted his other, stroking the back of his fingers against Billy’s cheek. Billy looked up at him, pupils dilated and looking a little bit breathless.

“I was still correct though,” Goody said. As always his heart swelled when he looked at his Billy.

“Oh, how’s that?” BIlly asked, his voice a low purr.

“I wasn’t looking for any of this,” Goody said. He hadn’t expected a partnership, a friendship – hadn’t expected to fall in love. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth. “But I am forever thankful, that it is what I found.”

Billy smiled, and put a hand on the back of Goody’s head, pulling him in for another kiss. Goody happily met him halfway, with a smile of his own.

.

**Author's Note:**

> The French should hopefully translate as "It really is, my dear"  
> I had to rely on google translate (if there had been a believable reason for why Goody would know Swedish we wouldn't have this issue, but I think most of the Swedish immigrants settled in Minnesota). This wasn't even the phrase I wanted originally, though I can't remember the phrase I wanted, but this was the one that stayed the same when I clicked back and forth between English and French.
> 
> I talk to much in these notes for a fic that is this short. Anyway, thanks to Macca for looking over it and telling me to add more commas.


End file.
